The Legendary Shikon No Tama Miko
by TheRandomWorldAroundMe
Summary: Kagome Higurashi,The legendary Shikon No Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku, when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha.Full summary inside rated T for language.
1. Miko meets Hanyou

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: you wish you could own this.**

**Me: Kagome!**

**Inuyasha: No oh please no! *cowers behind me***

**Me: That's right be afraid, anyway I hope you enjoy my story!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

><p><span>The Legendary Shikon No Tama Miko<span>

This was just not her day. All she wanted to do was take a nice leisurely walk through the forest but no! They wouldn't let her and who was she talking about?

The Youkai.

They seemed to follow her every where she went all for her powers and the pink jewel the hung around her neck.

For she was the Shikon No Tama Miko taught to protect the jewel by the previous miko, Kaede. The old miko took her in after she found the raven-haired girl crying her eyes out, for her village was destroyed by the evil Naraku, and then proceeded to make the girl her new apprentice.

Now 18 Kagome decided to find Naraku and get revenge for her friends and family. Which is hard to do considering the Youkai that chased her across the country side.

She laughed at the stupidity of some youkai and what they would do to obtain the jewel. So by putting a little of her powers into her feet she propelled forward in an attempt to get away for the horde of blood thirsty youkai chasing after her.

*Not too faraway*

With a satisfied grunt he watched the mighty tree fall down. The hanyou look at his handy-work, years of training and now he was finally on his way to destroy Naraku 'That bastard is going to pay for what he did to my family' his thoughts were interrupted by a strong wind and the scent that was carried with it

"Youkai," he whispered 'but what was that other scent?' His question was answered when a raven-haired girl appeared out of nowhere. His golden eyes widen to the size of saucers as she was about to run into him.

Sapphire meet gold as the girl did a Summer Sault above his head and landed gracefully behind him before running away.

"What the . . . Hey! You get back here," he screamed and was about to case after her when a huge horde of youkai appeared and in a not so graceful Inuyasha way he dodged the horde and landed flat on his face.

"That wench is going to *cough* wish *cough*she was*cough* never born!" Inuyasha growled. While trying to get dirt out of his mouth he followed the demons to a small clearing.

Inuyasha stealthily hid behind a tree and watched to see if that girl would need his help. 'That wench looks so weak she probably can't even wield a sword let alone defeat a demon' positive that all girls are weak, Inuyasha was about to save the day(A/N: ha ha ha oh sorry on with the story.)When something stopped him there was a thick light pick barrier surrounding the whole clearing and stopping him from entering.

'When did. . . 'His thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream but not the one he thought.

*in the clearing*

Kagome hands, now glowing a light pink color, looked at the pile of ash where a youkai once stood.

"Who's next?"

A smirk graced her lips as all the youkais look at each other then charged.

The youkais started to close in on her when all of a sudden she leaped into the air. Bringing down her foot down she shattered the earth around her as her powers shot out causing all the youkais in the clearing to turn to ash.

"Idiots," she muttered then turned to the direction of our supposed hero "Oh by the way you can come out now and don't worry, I put down the barrier."

Inuyasha came into the clearing, his eyes again the size of saucers for the second time that day."How did you know I was here?" he question her.

"I'm a miko after all," She said nonchalantly like this was a normal thing.

"Then shouldn't you be trying to purify me right now?"

"I know you wouldn't do me any harm, I can tell through your aura its kind and gentle but also stubborn and hot-headed, "she said off handily.

If it weren't for the end of that comment he might have even blushed."Oi wench I'm not hot- headed!" he growled.

"You know what you're right you're an idiot," she grinned.

"Why you little bitch!" he was defiantly pissed off now.

"Oh calm down puppy, by the way where are you heading?" she asked calmly.

He was still mad at the puppy remark but decided to answer her "To defeat that bastard Naraku" he said growling out Naraku's name.

"I'm heading there myself so you're welcome to join me if you want to." Her sapphire eyes looking deeply into his gold ones

Being Inuyasha all he said was "feh"

"Well fine have it your way I don't need help from a weakling puppy anyway," she said knowing he would fall for it.

"Who are you calling weak wench! You probably get you self killed before you even step one foot into that forest!" he exclaimed while pointing towards the forest surrounding the clearing.

Well I guess you'll just have to protect me," Sarcasm oozing through her words.

"You got that right," he commented oblivious to her sarcasm. Arms crossed a triumphant smile on his lips he walked out of the clearing.

Kagome giggled 'finally some fun to hang out with!' and then proceeded to follow him.

When she caught up to him he decided to ask her name. "My names Inuyasha what's yours?"

She looked up at him, staring deeply into her eyes he saw an emotion flash before it was gone and then she simply smiled at him.

"It's Kagome"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: what do you think? Next chapter I will try to make longer and try to develop more on the characters back story. Please review I enjoy your comments and criticism is appreciated as long as I don't get any Flames its actually me first fanfic. Well I hope you enjoyed it and any who don't I will feed you to my guard kitty! JUST KIDDING!<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


	2. On the road

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Since PrincessAnime08 was nice enough to review she will be the only one who doesn't get eaten by guard kitty!*Holds up little black and white kitty***

**Inuyasha: This little fur ball you got to be kidding!* Points figure towards an already hissing cat***

**Me: Oh I'm not kidding*Smirks evilly as Inuyasha gets attacked by the 'The little fur ball'***

**Inuyasha: Get this thing off of me! **

**Me: Nope*Ignores the painful screams in the background* Also I don't own Inuyasha! **

The sky was a clear blue, the forest was calm even the youkais were enjoying the peace. All in all it was a very nice day and everything seemed perfect. That was until….. "YOU IDIOT WERE LOST!" a young female screamed followed by a loud smack.

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing over a thing most people argue over while on a trip.

Directions

"I told you wench the way to Naraku's is that way I can smell his foul scent ," Inuyasha pointed towards the north while still rubbing the red hand mark that was imprinted on his face.

"First of all its Kagome and second I can't feel his aura anywhere around here so I know were going the wrong direction," Kagome was feed up with this and decided to do something better "You know what I think my old teacher lives around here maybe we could ask her for directions"

"Were not going to some old bat to ask for directions," Inuyasha huffed while crossing his arms

"Yes we are besides you'd like her she doesn't bite," She said in a way most mothers would while trying to persuade their children, "She's actually more like me."

That settled it he knew how Kagome got when she was mad and there was no way he was going to deal with two of them.

He started to absent mindedly rub his still sore check. "Hell No! I'm defiantly not going now!"

"Fine I guess I'll just have to drag you there," Kagome said a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"And how are you…Hey!" Inuyasha was incased in a light pink sphere and then lifted off the ground. "Let me out of here!" he screamed while pounding on the sphere.

"If you struggle I'll make it smaller!" Kagome said in a sing song voice.

Kagome then proceeded to walk towards Kaede's hut with a screaming Inuyasha trailing behind her.

After about an hour Inuyasha decided to stop screaming and started pouting. "How did you meet this teacher of yours any way?" He asked in a not so nice tone.

"It was awhile ago, I was only 6 when she found me…."

*Flash back*

_Kagome didn't care where she was going as long as she got away from the torn down village._

_As she ran branches scraped her legs and tore holes in her now blood covered Kimono._

_After awhile of running her legs gave out and she fell to the cold ground shaking unable to stop the tears that ran down her face. She didn't have the energy to move she just wanted to die, after all she saw some youkai could at least grant her wish and end all her pain._

_She saw a shadow came over her and she closed her eyes and braced herself waiting for death to come but instead the figure picked her up and a soft voice told her it would be alright._

_She opened her eyes and look at the face of the woman that picked her up._

_The woman was in her late thirties her dark hair streaked with grey, the beginnings of wrinkles around her one good eye while the other had an eye patch over it. She was dressed in traditional miko garbs and had the gentlest smile that Kagome couldn't help but feel safe._

_While staring into the woman's eyes Kagome knew everything would be alright and quickly fell asleep in her arms._

*End of flashback*

"Sorry I didn't know," Inuyasha felt guilty for bringing up such bad memories about her village.

Kagome stood there her back to him when she finally did turn around, all he could see was her battle worn face; her eyes, once filled with joy, shined with pain and anger. He too knew all too well the feeling of losing someone.

She wiped a single tear from her eyes "It's alright you wouldn't have known."

A small smile appeared on her face, Inuyasha, who saw this and wondered what she was thinking of, didn't notice what she was doing until the pink sphere disappeared and he landed flat on his face.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed and proceeded to chase after her.

After sometime of running and laughing, mostly on Kagome's part, they settled down in a clearing and watched the night sky.

"I heard from someone that you have a brother," Kagome stated.

"Yeah so what of it?" He was puzzled to why of all things she would talk about his dick of a brother.

"Well is he hot?"

Inuyasha fell down anime style, "Calm down puppy, I'm just kidding with you," She laughed.

Even though not liking the joke he felt a bit relieved that she didn't have the hots for his older brother.

"Well I'm going to sleep, see ya in the morning." Kagome called before going over to nice grassy area and falling asleep and leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.

'Every time I look at her she only reminds me of **her**.' He stared at Kagome then looked up at the sky 'Why did you leave me?' he thought bitterly.

Instead of dwelling in the past, Inuyasha walked to a tree near where Kagome was sleeping and fell asleep at the base of the tree.

*Morning*

Inuyasha woke up to the most tantalizing scent which he knew only as "FOOD!"He screamed in delight, like a little puppy Inuyasha went over to where Kagome was cooking tongue hanging out and drooling.

Kagome giggled at his antics.

Today she was wearing a short black kimono with a pink sakura pattern all throughout; it also had slits down the side, for movement, and black shots underneath. Her hair, usually down, was pulled into a high pony tail. (A/N: Sorry about not describing what she looks like earlier!)

"Do you want some food little puppy?" she cooed

Inuyasha too hungry for food just nodded his head.

"Here," she said and passed him a bowl of her favorite dish oden(sp?). Inuyasha sniffed it generously before wolfing it down.

"I guess I'll have to teach the puppy to eat right also huh?" Kagome teased

"No wench is gonna change my ways," Inuyasha retorted food still dripping on the edge of his mouth.

"Well fine have it your way just know that puppies get punished for misbehaving," She threatened a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Like what is a weakling like you going to do to me?" He shot back still oblivious to what Kagome could really.

"Well I could you back in the bubble and make sure it stings," She said an evil grinned placed on her lips.

Inuyasha gulped a little fear flashing in his eyes before being replaced with pure stubbornness as he "fehed" and walked toward the direction they were going to yesterday.

"You know you could at least…" she didn't finish her sentence as something huge knocked into her.

**Author's Note: Didn't think I would pull that did you? Anyway you guys better review I'm serious about my little guard kitty, he's fierce and** **viscous for such a cute little kitty. Any who I probably update every week unless something happens but that's not too likely. See ya next time!**

** -Arillea-san **


	3. Meeting the past and the teacher

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Hello again everyone! Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped I'm still going to finish the story.**

**Inuyasha: Shes not going to finish it she just saying that because she's evil**

**Me: Oh I'll show you evil*laughs evilly toward Inuyasha.***

**Inuyasha: You yeah right I believe that!**

**Me: You better*starts throwing poison darts at Inuyasha***

**Me: If you want Inuyasha(Who I don't own or any of the other charecters for that matter) to live then…. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha turned around just in time to see Kagome thrown into a large tree. "Kagome!" He screamed and looked at the snow leopard youkai towering over her.<p>

"Where's the Jewel Miko?" The leopard growled.

Kagome jumped up from her position on the ground and glared at the leopard "Who wants to know?" she asked, her voice deadly calm. "My master Kenin, he knows about you and the jewel and has order me to take you to him."

No one noticed as Kagome tensed for a split second before shaking her head. "Bring it on you massive fur ball," she challenged and got into a fighting stance.

"This will be an honor to fight the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko." The leopard smirked also getting into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha who heard this couldn't believe it. 'What! She's the Shikon No Tama Miko!' This couldn't be real, (A/N: Remember Inuyasha never knew who she was just that she was a miko) he hasn't even seen the jewel with her!

Too lost in thought Inuyasha didn't notice that they had started fighting until he heard the leopard scream out in pain.

"You won't be as lucky to hit me again Miko," Stated the leopard as blood poured from the massive gashed on its shoulder blade "I see your not using your purification powers either"

"I wanted a more challenging fight," she said giving it a smirk before charging toward the leopard.

The leopard swiped its massive claws at her but she jumped up into the air and kick it square in the head. It flew several feet before skidding to a stop; the leopard got up and growled at her, its teeth baring the blood of its last victim, before running at lightning speed toward Kagome.

For a while they were just dodging each other's moves like a fluid dance, when somehow the leopard's claw grazed Kagome's arm. Licking the blood off its claws a small tint of red made its way into its auburn eyes.

"I'm getting bored time to end this," Kagome stated and positioned her hands as if holding a bow, when in a light pink flash a black bow appeared in her hands. She aimed at her target and released the arrow; it flew true and pierced the leopard's heart.

Before dying the leopard spoke to the young miko "My master told me to tell you a message if I were to be defeated ."

"And what is this message," Kagome demanded fierce and determined to get an answer.

"I will always be watching my sweet little Kagome," It choked before taking its last breath and falling to forest floor.

Kagome eyes widened considerably 'Why now of all times, Kenin?'

Inuyasha, who watched the whole thing from the sidelines (A/N: And didn't do anything), ran up to her. "Oi, wench how come you never told me that you where The Shikon No Tama Miko!" he yelled not liking the fact that she kept something from him.

"I had to, it dangerous for me to be out here and I need to get to Naraku's without drawing to much attention to myself," Kagome explained a wry look on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her a grin on his face "Don't worry Kagome, I the strongest hanyou in the east will protect you!"

Kagome, who blushed a little at the thought of Inuyasha protecting her, started to laugh hysterically.

"y-you the….strongest hanyou in the…. East!" She was on the ground tears in her eyes, holding her sides as she tried to stop laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled a vein popping out of his head.

"I'm sorry…. I can't stop…. laughing!"

After about an hour of laughing Kagome finally stopped much to Inuyasha relief.

"Hey I forgot to ask considering you were laughing at me but do you know who this Kenin guy is?" Inuyasha had heard what the leopard said to Kagome and thought she might know him.

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes as she spoke "Kenin was my best friend when we were growing up, but then he ran away," tears started to stream down her face "when he came back he helped that bastard Naraku kill our village!"

Inuyasha, without saying anything, came up to her and wrapped his arms around as she cried into his red fire rat robe(A/N:If anyone could tell me what it's called that would be appreciated)when she finally looked up at him her sapphire eyes shined with gratitude, 'Her eyes are so beautiful.' This simple thought made Inuyasha face turn into five different shades of red.

Kagome saw this and awkwardly let go as blush crept on to her face. "So shall we?"Kagome asked trying to distract him from what happened.

"Hmm…. Oh yeah sure."

Making their way through the dense forest they finally made it to a small clearing with a small hut in the middle of it. At first sight of it Kagome was already half way there even before Inuyasha could say wait.

When Inuyasha did catch up he saw Kagome standing next to an elderly woman with an eye patch and was wearing miko garbs.

"Inuyasha meet my teacher Kaede, Kaede this is Inuyasha hes helping me beat Naraku," Kagome said introducing the two "Well I'm going inside to make dinner."

When Kagome went inside Kaede seemed to tower over him "Ye better be good to Kagome, she has been through a lot and if Ye betray her I shall purify you into oblivion." Kaede warned him a glare placed on her stern face as she walked inside.

Inuyasha looked at the door dumbfounded, Kagome was right they are very much like each other.

So Inuyasha risking the pain that was sure to come he walked bravely inside. Once inside he made his way to the small table and began to eat still conscious of the glare that was aimed right at him.

Kagome set down her food and began to talk "Kaede the reason why we came here was to see if you knew where Naraku is."

"Aye, I do child but are sure ye are ready for this?"Kaede asked wryness in her tone.

"Yes I'm sure, I even have Inuyasha to protect me," Kagome said confidently while grabbing one of Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah, don't worry old bat I'm stronger than two Narakus put together," Inuyasha spoke while puffing his chest out in pride.

Kaede just looked at Kagome with an expression that said 'And you picked him because?' to answer that Kagome just shrug her shoulders.

"Well ok if Ye really think ye are ready ok I will tell ye, Naraku lives in a massive castle in the south region but to get there ye must first go through the forest of ill intent then the valley of lost memories and lastly up the mountain of trust, in order to be able to get Naraku's castle. Are ye sure ye want do this?"

"Yes, Kaede I want to no need to do this for my friends and my family."Kagome spoke in voice of so much determination that there was no way you could steer her off her destiny.

"Alright but why do you stay here for the night, it's starting to get dark out."

"Ok!" Kagome chirped.

"Sure why not." Inuyasha mumbled hating the old bat with every passing second he was here and decided he didn't want to sleep in the same room as her so he went on the roof.

After waking up from a bad nightmare Kagome went to see where Inuyasha was and followed his aura to the roof. When she went up there she saw he was still awake and went to lay right next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah," he sighed looking contently up into the stars.

"The stars are pretty tonight don't you think?"

"Yeah ,she use to think that too," he said whispering the last part.

But Kagome heard him and then cautiously asked him "Who?" When Inuyasha looked at her she couldn't help but feel guilty his golden eyes were mixed with so many emotions, pain, anger, and even love.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… "She started but Inuyasha interrupted her "She was my wife her name was Kikyo, we had know each since we were kids but after a while we fell in love with each other so we decided to get married afterwards she told she was pregnant I was so happy but that's when Naraku came and destroyed our perfect life," Kagome's eyes widened "he killed Kikyo and our un born son."After his story Inuyasha looked as though he was in too much pain for one person to hold.

"You didn't need to tell me Inuyasha," Kagome whispered still looking at him.

"You share a lot with me too Kagome you didn't have to either," He looked at her with his gentle gold eyes that made Kagome feel so safe around him.

"Well then I'm glad we met each other," She yawned before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

Inuyasha looked surprised at this but smiled gently at her before wrapping his arm around her waist and whispered into the night sky "I'm glad we met too, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Yeah I Know Inuyasha didn't really fight but don't worry he'll have a fight scene soon! Thank you for the reviews PrincessAnime08! It was really nice of you. Anyway on other news I may get the next chapter in a bit late I'm going to on a trip next Thursday. I also wanted to thank all of you that are stopping to read my story it means a lot to me so until next time!<strong>

** -Arillea-san **


	4. The forest of ill intent

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Hello again, I finally did it and finished the chapter! Oh and sorry Inuyasha can't speak right now he's kind of tied to a chair.**

**Inuyasha:…..**

**Me: What's that Inuyasha? I got to go it looks like Inuyasha trying to get out oh I almost forgot I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

_'inuyasha's conscious' _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up literally seeing red and hearing a soft breath as it went in and out. What she saw when she looked up made all the blood go to her face.<p>

There Inuyasha was sleeping right next to her his arm around her waist. She tried to move his arm but he only held her tighter wimping as a puppy that had lost its favorite toy.

Sighing in defeat Kagome decided to go back to sleep.

About thirty minutes after Kagome went back to sleep Inuyasha woke up staring at the girl curled up in his arms.

He gently got up and did the only thing Inuyasha would do, he screamed in her ear.

"OI, WENCH! WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC EXUSE FOR A MIKO!"

He waited for the minute she would scream at him, but It never came he looked down and saw her still sleeping. Discouraged by this fact he tried harder. "YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!"

And then… nothing.

With an unsatisfied grunt he picked her up and carried her back into the hut. After putting her in her room he went to the main room and came face to face with a terrifying Kaede.

"What did ye do last night?" Her voice so deadly it sent chills down Inuyasha's spine."Nothing, she had a nightmare and came on the roof," he retorted trying to plead his case.

"I found ye two on the roof, it didn't look like nothing," she paused "Do you love her?"

The question made Inuyasha stiff, 'Do I love her? No, my only love is Kikyo.' '_are you sure Inuyasha?' '_Who said that_?' 'Me I'm your conscious, just admit it you have feelings for Kagome.' _'No, I don't!' '_Stop being so stubborn!' _'Never, get it through you thick skull I don't love her' _'Yes you do and I'll never stop telling you until you admit it' '_just go away' '_Fine!' _Inuyasha glared at her "I don't love Kagome!"

Kaede glared at him then her eyes soften, "Inuyasha ye might not realize it but I see how ye look at each other and there is defiantly something there," she continued "but are ye sure ye don't love her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her his eyes hazed over with confusion "I-I don't know," he whispered in sorrow "I thought my only love was Kikyo but now I don't know anymore." He sat on the floor with his head low in thought.

"Inuyasha the best advice I can give ye is to give it time, trust me ye will know when it happens," Kaede spoke her tone gentle almost caring.

At that moment Kagome walked through the door unwrapping the bandage around her already healed arm. "Hey, what's up?" She yawned contently.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly "Nothing wench me and the old bat were just talking."

"Watch ye self, Inuyasha for one day ye may never wake up," Kaede warned in a cold voice.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted "Come on Kagome lets go." Then started to walk out the door

"Ok!" Kagome called before turning around and giving Kaede a big hug. "I'll miss you." "So shall I, please make sure ye are safe on the journey also make sure Inuyasha doesn't do something stupid for Kami knows he will."

"Don't worry Kaede I'll make sure he isn't too stupid," Kagome said before giving her another hug and exiting out the door.

"I hope ye can through this one my child," Kaede whispered.

"So miss sleeps a lot where are we going," Inuyasha asked while looking down at the young miko.

"Well we have to go to the forest of ill intent first, weren't you listing to Kaede?" Kagome question him."No, everything she said just kind of passed through my head." He said.

"Oh No, this is bad," Kagome look at him fear in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked worrying over what she may say next.

"You got the disease," She said in concern." W-What! What disease?" Inuyasha was in full panic mode, running around like any second he was about to die.

"It's the," Kagome paused "I'm an Idiot disease."

"I'm an Idiot?" Inuyasha looked at her, then got beet red and yelled "That's not a disease, I'm gonna Kill you, you bitch!"

Kagome then bolted laughing as a very pissed off Inuyasha chased after her. After a while of running they finally got to the forest of ill intent. They looked at the looming forest; Kagome felt a strange chill go through her body the same one she got when something bad was going to happen.

"Inuyasha we have to be really careful so don't trust anything that's in the forest, Ok?"

Inuyasha who was in his own fantasy world didn't hear a word she said and dumbly said "Yeah, sure""Where you even listening to a word I was say?" Kagome asked doubt ably. "Ye…." Inuyasha began before a big vine whipped out and grabbed him and dragged into the dark forbidding forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running after him into the forest."Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she called in hopes of find him when she stopped to catch her breath. "Crap! How could I have lost him?"

"I'm over here Kagome." Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha come through the thick foliage.

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm glad you're safe." Kagome sighed in relief, but paused "Wait how do I know you're Inuyasha?"

"Of course I'm Inuyasha, how can you not believe me Kagome?" Inuyasha said his eyes showing with sadness as he walked over to her, then he put his hand under her chin making her look at him. "I'm just glad you ok."

Kagome pushed him and started to back away "I know Inuyasha and he would yell at me for not finding him and probably start ordering me around. So I know you're not him," Kagome spoke while getting into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what did you do with Inuyasha?"

"I underestimated you mighty Shikon No Tama Miko, I am indeed Inuyasha, the other side of him the part of him that would do anything to get that precious little jewel of yours and for what happened to him well he's probably with you." The fake Inuyasha smirked toward her.

"Oh it's on now" Kagome spoke as she charged forward.

*With Inuyasha*

He finally cut down the vine and was looking for Kagome. He spun around as Kagome called his name and waving her hands in the air.

"Where have you been wench?" Inuyasha yelled and was surprised to see. Kagome smirking at him but it wasn't her usual happy smirk this one sent chills through his spine. "I didn't feel like saving you so I decided to go for a walk."

"What's wrong with you? This defiantly isn't like you." He looked at as if she had gone crazy.

Kagome walked around him as a predator would stock its prey, "This is how I've always been Inuyasha you were just too dumb to see it."

"You aren't Kagome, Kagome calls me an Idiot but she would never out right call me dumb." Inuyasha glared at her "What have you done with the real Kagome?"He growled.

The fake Kagome laughed at him "I think someone deserves applause, I'm surprised you actually figured it out and to answer your question well I'm not going to tell you."

Inuyasha eyes started turning red as he felt his anger boil up. "Aw you have feelings for her, well if you want to find her you'll have to catch me lover boy," She teased and ran into the forest.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Inuyasha roared and followed the fake Kagome.

*Back with Kagome*

Kagome looked at the lifeless body of the fake Inuyasha with disgust as she put her sword back. (A/N: Sorry I got lazy and I'm not that good with fight scenes anyway.)She continued to stare at it until she sensed Inuyasha aura and ran towards him.

"I got you now," Inuyasha smirked as he found her scent coming towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she saw the lone figure but stopped when he looked at her. His eyes were a deep red they were murderous and hateful he also had two stripes down his face. She knew what this meant 'He's full demon and He's out to kill'

He ran toward her at full speed and pined her to a tree. "What did you do to Kagome?" He growled.

"Inuyasha it's me the real Kagome, you have to calm down." Kagome pleaded to him. "No, stop your tricks wench I will kill you."  
>"I didn't want to do this Inuyasha but now you leave me no choice," Kagome whispered tears spring from her eyes. She then put a little bit of her powers into her hands before pushing him, she then watched as he slammed into a tree, two hand shaped burns on his chest.<p>

"Please Inuyasha snap out of it," Kagome once again pleaded tear flowing down her cheeks.

"Stop trying to trick me I know you're not the real Kagome." He growled and charged at her.

Kagome dodged all his attacks as he swiped at her furiously, but she wouldn't fight back she couldn't dare to hurt him.

She was getting tired and misjudged one of his attacks so when she jumped up he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. The claws marks on her legs hurt like crap and she was sure her arm was broken, but she got up anyway and looked at him with huge pleading Sapphire eyes.

She tried to walk but tripped and fell, she braced herself for the fall but it never came.

She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her with concern, worry and most of all guilt but all she cared about was that his eyes were there normal beautiful gold. 'Did I just think he's eyes were beautiful?' she thought but looked back up at him.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Inuyasha whispered staring at her arm which was bent in funny angle.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I was being carless trust me if I wasn't s tired of dodging your moves you wouldn't have been able to touch me." She said almost jokingly as Inuyasha steady her back on her feet.

"No, it was my fault and feel horrible for hurting you," He growled through clenched teeth.

Kagome looked at him her sapphire eyes soft and deep, "Inuyasha I forgive you and it wasn't your fault you thought I was the fake one and you lost control, it's alright."

Inuyasha still had guilt written all over his face and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Fine Inuyasha, you just stay here and wallow in self pity, I don't need to be slowed down by a puppy that can't even realize when it wasn't even his fault." Kagome stated turning to leave; she then tripped again and felt warm arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going on that leg?" Inuyasha whispered to her "Come on get on my back."

"And why would I want to do that?" Kagome stated crossing her arms. "Because you're going to slow us down, you idiot," He said smiling at her.

"Fine," Kagome pouted her arms still crossed as Inuyasha bent down so she could get on. With her good arm around his neck she said "Mush." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha growled at her.

Aw, did I make the puppy mad?" She mocked in fake concern.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled and walked out of the forest into open light.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Hope you guys liked the story so far. I'm having fun writing this story and at the minimum it'll be 10 chapters maybe more. Well It took me forever to write this and I'm tired so bye-bye!<strong>

** -Arillea-san **


	5. The valley of lost memories part 1

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Hello! I have finally out of the goodness of my heart let Inuyasha free.**

**Inuyasha: Goodness of her heart yeah right.**

**Me: Do you want to go back Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: No! I mean feh**

**ME: Ok then well I don't own Inuyasha! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_second thinking' _

* * *

><p>The night sky was illuminated with bright stars that twinkled with a luminescent glow as the two travelers walked; well actually one was on the others back, through the country side. The young female on the males back decided that this would be a good place to stop for the night.<p>

"Inuyasha! I think this would be a good place to stop for the night," Kagome yelled, she really needed to check her arm and leg to see if it healed.

"Alright, but next time don't scream in my ear!" Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth while trying to calm his poor sensitive ears. The day was long and he really just wanted to get away from Kagome's consent chatting.

"I'm sorry here does this make it better?" Kagome apologize and then started to rub the two triangle shaped ears on top of his head. She felt a strange almost purring coming from his body.

"Are you purring?" She asked trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out. "No! I defiantly do not purr," His face was red but Kagome couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or just out of anger.

'What's wrong with me? I never purr this just getting weird.' Inuyasha thought to himself trying to make sense of all that's happened.

"ok… well can you put me now?" Inuyasha, without another word, gently squatted to let Kagome off.

Kagome sat down and inspected her leg and arm. "Just as I thought they're all healed," Kagome smiled while taking off the bandages around her arm and leg to show Inuyasha "They were probably healed awhile ago."

"Then why did I carry you all the way!" Inuyasha yelled clearly not amused (A/N: Even though I am!)

"That was just for my amusement, puppy," Kagome spoke casually walking past Inuyasha "Well I'm beat. Its hard work having someone carry you on their back, night Inuyasha."

"Hey wench I'm not done with you yet!"Inuyasha shouted as he watched Kagome lie down and fall asleep.

"You'll see wench you're going down tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leapt into a nearby tree and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up early morning and decided to go to a spring to bath so she grabbed her toiletries and clothes before she looked to make sure Inuyasha was still asleep and hurried to the spring.

Once there she striped her clothes and got into the hot bath it made all her stress go away and make it easier for her to think. 'What are these feelings I get around Inuyasha?' '_You're falling in love with him.' _'WHAT! Even if I was I know he wouldn't feel the same' _'I wouldn't be so sure Kagome' _'wait, who are you anyways?' _'As much as I would like to say I'm your conscious, I'm not. I am Inuyasha's past lover.'_

'Kikyo!' _'Yes I'm Kikyo I've been looking after Inuyasha hoping he would find someone to make him happy and I guess he has.' _'Why are you telling me this don't you still love him?' _'Of course I still love him, all I want is to see him happy and to let go of me and the past. I've seen how you act together your both falling in love' _' Maybe I am falling in love with Inuyasha, I mean every time I look at him my heart beat quickens and when he held me I felt a warm tingle through my body. When I look in his eyes I can't see anything else.' _'That's how it always starts. I must go my time here is short, Kagome make sure Inuyasha doesn't know about this also never doubt what you feel for the eyes are everywhere.' _'Wait! Kikyo, what do you mean eyes are everywhere?'

Kagome was shoot back into reality, a shock expression upon her face. Very quickly she got dressed, today she was sporting a similar outfit to her last but this one was bright yellow with black vines throughout it and black shorts underneath, Her raven black hair flowing down her back side.

Running like lighting she came upon their campsite, sighing in relief to as she saw inuyasha still sleeping in the tree.

"Hey! get your lazy butt out of the tree!" Kagome yelled up to the sleeping hanyou.

Inuyasha woke up with a start and ungracefully fell out of the tree and landed on his face."Oi, wench what was that for!"

"We got to go to the valley of lost memories and its quite the journey from here."

Inuyasha mentally groaned, This was going to be a long journey. "Fine just don't "accidentally" hurt yourself I don't want to carry your dead weight."

"Dead weight!" Kagome practically screamed "I haven't even seen you fight and how do I know you can even use that sword of yours?"

"Feh" was all Inuyasha had to say on the matter.

Kagome groaned and stomped off to the east with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

This went on for hours neither one speaking to the other but when they were half way there Inuyasha picked up an unusual scent and noticed how Kagome stiffened and stopped in her tracks.

"Kagome you've gotten so lovely over the years." whispered a cold malicous voice as it echoed through the forest. A lone figure walked out from the shadows revealing itslef to the pair. The man looked to be about 20, he had spiteful black eyes his long black hair was tied into a low pony tail and he wore tradiontal black robes lined with red and black armor on top.

"Kenin" Kagome spat her eyes burning with disgust and anger.

"Good you remeber me," The man dubbed Kenin spoke in a sly voice."You know Kagome I did it all for us so we could be together."

"Liar! You helped that bastard kill everyone in our village and as far as I'm concerned we were over the moment you left." Kagome screamed her eyes glowing a bright pink.

"Oh come now Kagome..."

"You heard her so just go away" Inuyasha growled his hands clenched to his sides. "Aw the little puppy thinks he can threaten me." Kenin laughed.

"No one calls me puppy execpt for Kagome," Inuyasha unseathed his sword it magically grew until it was three times as big. "Lets play." Kenin smirked as Inuyasha charged towards him.

Kenin swiftley jumped into the air and kicked Inuyasha in the face throwing Inuyasha a couple of yards. Inuyasha skided to a stop he got up and charged again this time using his sword as leverage and jumped high into the air screaming "Iron reaper soul stealer!"Kenin swiftly dodges but somehow Inuyasha was able to cut his cheek.

Blood pouring down his cheek Kenin laughs as his eyes glow a faint white "You'll have to better than that" He ran lighting fast his hands growing into claws as he was about to atttack Inuyasha a light pink barrier stopped him.

"Go away Kenin!" Came a voice so cold it rivled(sp?)even Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kagome, her eyes glowing a bright pink as they glared at Kenin, she brought up her hands and pushed Kenin back and watched him slam into a tree.

Bringing her hands down she looked at Inuyasha her eyes turning into their normal sapphire color."Come on we have to leave before he wakes up."

"Why not just kill him now?" Inuyasha question her.

"Because... I just can't even though he killed my village and no matter how much I hate him I just can't kill him." Kagome looked at Inuyasha her eyes swam with sadness, guilt and confustion.

"Ok but were doing this my way," Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome and carried her bridal style as he ran like a blur through the countryside he looked down to see a very red and stunned Kagome gripping his shirt as she kept her eyes closed. 'Shes so beautiful.'Inuyasha couldn't help but feel protective of over her it was as if she turned his whole world upside down.

Looking back up he realized they were there. "Hey Kagome, were here."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha and gold meet sapphire as they were held into a deep stare neither one looking away.

"Can you put me down now?" Kagome pipped Inuyasha looked at her dumbfoundly before muttering "Hm... oh yeah sure" Then procceded to gently put Kagome down.

"Well let's go" Kagome spoke walking into the valley Inuyasha once again trailing behind her. Once in the valley Kagome doubled over and held her head pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her fear in his gold eyes. "It hurts make them go away." Kagome cried hot tears flowing down her face.

Inuyasha was about to say something when the whole scenery changed Kagome nowhere in sight "Kagome!" he called looking around aimlessly when his eyes stopped at a young woman with flowing black hair and brown shining eyes.

"Kikyo"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Sorry if this came out a little late. My computer was being slow and I think it has a virus oh no! That and the whole thing about the world ending today or something but guess what were still here! Yays! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to read the reviews so till next time!<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


	6. The valley of lost memories part 2

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Finally yet another chapter finished!**

**Inuyasha: Yea after how long?**

**Me: Shut up or else.**

**Inuyasha: You're not going to put me in there again are you?**

**Me: Maybe*laughs evilly stroking little guard kitty* **

***Inuyasha quickly runs away***

**Me: Before I try to find Inuyasha I want to say one more thing, I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>The woman looked at him "Inuyasha" she smiled and ran to him tears of joy in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Pregnant." Inuyasha looked at her as if he was put in a trance before pulling her into a tight embrace never wanting to let go.<p>

He sniffed her hair, smelling the scent he thought he would never smell again. "Kikyo?"

"Yes my love." She answered her eyes warm with love and compassion. "Don't ever leave, alright?" he whispered into her ear afraid she would disappear into smoke.

"Of course I would never leave you. How could you think that?" She looked at him worry and confusion across her face.

"I just don't think I could live without you." Inuyasha answered truthfully. "Come on Inuyasha, we need to tell the rest of the village the good news." Kikyo spoke and started walking toward the village.

Inuyasha was about to follow her when he came across the spot Kagome should have been, and finally remembered the pain look on Kagome's face. 'What am I doing I need to get out of here and save Kagome, even if Kikyo is here.' He was about to run and try to break out when Kikyo's voice stopped him "Inuyasha hurry up!" She called.

As if in a trance Inuyasha completely forgot about Kagome and walked toward Kikyo direction.

*Kagome's dream*

Kagome could only stare around at the village she once called home. The strong scent of blood hung in the air as she walked in trance through the village; there were dead bodies everywhere their faces frozen in everlasting pain as their cold blank eyes seemed to follow Kagome as she walked by. Finally she came to the small hut, the place she grew up in.

She treaded quietly and slowly through the small hut her eyes dull from too much pain. Finally she came upon her father's and mother's room knowing all too well what was waiting for her.

Her Mother's head was laying lifelessly on the floor her body nowhere in sight and her father was in a worse condition he was pinned to the wall with the same frozen pain on his face that she saw on the villagers, cuts ranging all throughout his body.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any more she let out a blood curdling scream that shook the entire forest. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She stayed there for hours crying her heart out. When she saw a shadow standing behind her as if it came out of nowhere, she screamed "INUYASHA!"

*Back to Inuyasha*

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stop mid-step and looked around him 'That voice sounds familiar but who?' he's question was soon answered when shock and worry came upon his face 'Kagome!'

He finally remembered this is a dream and Kikyo is actually dead. With that thought in mind he went to Kikyo.

"Kikyo" he called getting her attention, "Yes?" "I'm sorry but you're not real, this is all a dream and I need to save Kagome."

Kikyo just smiled at him "I'm glad you've finally made your choice Inuyasha, now go and save Kagome." Kikyo looked at him before turning and leaving a very shocked Inuyasha behind.

The scenery began to change it was night, the sky was covered in a deep gray and the forest was quiet as if a horrible tragedy had happen. Inuyasha began to look for Kagome's scent when a more powerful scent attacked his nose 'Blood.' He took off in a blur toward the scent, what he came upon almost had him running in the other direction. The village was covered with blood and dead bodies and he could pick up a trance of Kagome scent also, it led him to a small hut that contain a lot of Kagome's scent and two mutilated bodies.

He looked around the hut for any kind of indication of where she went when he came across writing on the wall written in blood, Kagome's blood. _Inuyasha, if you want her come to the forsaken forest. _

Inuyasha glared at the note his eyes turning into a dark red, magenta strips appearing on both cheeks, his claws growing longer and sharper and a murderous look came to his face as he ran to the forsaken forest.

*With Kagome*

"You're lucky my powers aren't working or I would've purified your ass," Kagome spat as she glared at her kidnapper.

"Well that makes this a whole lot easier," The man smirked at Kagome; she was chained from head to toe to a tree. "And how do you know he's coming for you?"

"I know Inuyasha will and once he defeats you we can get out of this nightmare." Kagome looked at the cut in her arm where he hit her, 'Why did he use my blood? There was blood all over the village.'

"So what now Kenin?"

"You see my precious Kagome, when I defeat your little boyfriend, we can be together like we always wanted to be," Kenin smiled grabbing her chin making her look at him.

"First of all Inuyasha is not my boyfriend," she retorted a small blush coating her cheek "And second of all I was like five when we wanted to be together and it was only a crush then you went psycho and killed the village!"

At that point Inuyasha came bargaining into the clearing they were at with the intention to kill. "There he is come and fight you worthless flea bag," Kenin taunted getting into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha looked at him and charged, his claws swiping aimlessly at Kenin. Kenin tried to attack but Inuyasha was still swiping at Kenin unable to let get a move in. "Enough of this," Kenin jumped in the air punched the ground making Inuyasha fall flat on his face.

"Inuyasha, use your sword," Kagome screamed from where she was pinned to a tree.

Inuyasha jumped back up and took outTessaiga, he felt a pulse through the sword somehow understanding what it meant he jumped into the and screamed "Wind Scar!" The sword attack completely obliterated Kenin making it as if he never existed.

Gaining control over his body Inuyasha ran toward Kagome.

"Took you long enough you idiot," Kagome commented as Inuyasha cut through the chains with the sword.

"Well it's your fault I thought the great Shikon No Tama Miko wasn't suppose to get kidnapped," Inuyasha pointed out earning him a huff out of Kagome. When Inuyasha finally cut through the last of the chains Kagome fell into his arms. They stared at each other, their eyes full of longing; they didn't realize how close their faces were until they were an inch apart.

'Is he going to kiss me?' Kagome thought franticly but couldn't find the reason to pull away. 'Am I going to kiss her?' Inuyasha wasn't sure but right now Kagome was so beautiful that it was hard not to. 'The hell with it.'

Inuyasha slowly inched forward until their lips meet. The kiss was gentle but it showed all their feelings to another, Inuyasha brought Kagome closer deepening the kiss until they both needed came up for air.

Kagome eye's held love and compassion as she looked into Inuyasha's "Kagome I've wanted to tell you that I love you," Inuyasha whispered staring into Kagome's bright sapphire eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome spoke adoringly tears of joy spring from her eyes. Inuyasha ensnared her into another kiss this one was more passionate and demanding then the last.

Pulling back Inuyasha whispered "Let's get out of here." Kagome mutely nodded as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the night mare back into the real world.

Inuyasha woke up to find himself laying right next to Kagome his arm around her waist.

When Kagome too she looked at him "Was everything you said true?" Inuyasha smiled at her "Forever and always."

The two got up and walked out of the valley of lost memories holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Did it come out good? I've been really busy what with exams and all. So I really hope you liked my story and thanks for all the reviews I got so far. Well I guess until next time!<strong>

**-Arillea-san  
><strong>


	7. Love and an annoying person

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Hey again, I finally came out with the next chapter.**

**Kagome: Hey Arillea-san have you seen Inuyasha?**

**Me: No, I can't say I have.**

**Kagome: Ok, well tell me if you do.**

**Me: Alright! *Grins evil as Kagome leaves.***

**Me: Don't worry Inuyasha you can come out when you behave *Looks at door to closet* **

**Me: Oh hey I forgot you guys were there well I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>The evening light peaked through the large trees as the couple walked hand in hand along the countryside. You could almost see the passion radiating off the now proclaimed lovers and all because of a simple touch.<p>

"You know just because you killed Kenin in my dream doesn't mean he's actually dead." Kagome smiled waiting for the reaction that was sure to come and she wasn't disappointed.

Inuyasha looked ahead of them nostrils flaring, his eyes now slits turning a slight red. To say the least Kagome was amused by his reaction but tried hard not to show it. "If that guy comes within a foot of you I'll tear his head off," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome slapped him playfully "Now that's the stubborn hot-headed hanyou I fell in love with."

Inuyasha smiled down at her noticing the pink orb that still hung around her neck. He pointed distastefully toward the Shikon. "Are you still gonna protect that thing even after all the trouble you went through just protecting it?"

Kagome looked at him her eyes growing a shade darker as she absentmindedly rubbed the jewel. "I have to until Naraku is killed and a pure wish is made on the Shikon I will to guard it." She answered in a troubled tone.

Inuyasha looked at her, just when he finally made her happy again after the long nightmare he went and opened his big mouth. He mentally slapped himself before coming up with a full proof plan that would defiantly make her happy. "You know what I the strongest and handsomest, might I add, hanyou in the east will protect you!" He grinned striking a pose.

Kagome laughed her voice sounded like twinkling bells to his ears, he could listen to her all day.

"It's getting dark out; we should stop for the night." Kagome's eyes quickly scanned the area for any kind of trouble, satisfied when she knew there wasn't she quietly sat down quietly.

Inuyasha who was already sitting down quickly pulled her into to his lap. "What should we do now?" He whispered seductively into her ear sending chills down her spine. Kagome kissed him gently then yawned "I'm not doing any of that until Naraku is killed and only if you asked me to be your mate." Kagome yawned once more before snuggling into Inuyasha's chest and falling asleep.

Inuyasha stared up at the stars as he held Kagome. Things have gotten confusing, He started this journey ready to avenge Kikyo and now here he was in love with the playful, aggressive girl he meet only a week ago. He had a feeling this is what Kikyo wanted, him to finally move on and be happy. "Thank you Kikyo." He whispered to the sky before falling asleep.

Little did they know a pair of dark eyes followed their every move. "Taking my Kagome away from me, you will surely pay." A sadistic smirk appeared on the figure's face before he silently walked away.

Kagome woke up that morning sensing something off. "Inuyasha" she quietly whispered.

"Wh-What?" He slurred still half asleep, "I think someone was here, I can feel the lingering aura." Panic shining in her eyes.

"That's stupid I would have smelled them from a mile away." Inuyasha spoke gruffly looking around. "Inuyasha people can hide their scents but only skillful Youkais and Mikos can hide their aura." Kagome spoke up trying to reason with her lover.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Trust me you won't like the answer," Kagome warned. "Just tell me so I can rip their heads off!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently.

"It's Kenin." Kagome waited 3..2..1. "WHAT! THAT BASTARD, I'M GONNA TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Inuyasha screamed his eyes become redder then before. "Calm down Inuyasha, I put a barrier around the area when I first felt it." Kagome spoke in a calm gentle voice that soothed Inuyasha before he did something stupid like he normally does.

Inuyasha looked at her his eyes turning back to their normal beautiful gold color. "I'm going to change I'll be right back." Kagome stated grabbing a pair of clothes from her backpack. (A/N: You know the one that pops in and out of this story.) Kagome came out clad in traditional miko garbs except these were completely black with an electric blue tie around her waist and her hair was put into a high ponytail tied in an electric blue ribbon.

"I liked what you were wearing before it showed more of your legs." Inuyasha pervertedly smiled toward Kagome.

Kagome glared at him half heartedly "You're such an idiot besides," Kagome smirked "Would you really want me dressed like that in case we see Kenin?"

Inuyasha smug look was wiped clean off his face as a more aggressive angry look replace it. "That's exactly what I though." Kagome turned leaving the clearing "Come one Inuyasha we got to get to the Mountain of trust." She called.

Inuyasha hurriedly caught up to her not keeping his eyes off her for one second. Inuyasha stared at her like this for an hour and it was seriously creeping her out, even if they were together now.

She was about to say something when an aura came across her senses, she stopped so suddenly Inuyasha almost ran into her. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked worry in his voice. Kagome put her hand up in silence as a figure came through the bushes.

"Where's the little mangy mutt? I have to teach him a lesson." Came a cold emotionless voice.

"Kenin you got to stop showing up randomly, it was fine the first time but now it's getting just plain annoying." Kagome glared at him more annoyed then mad.

"Kagome how could you say that? I can't believe you feel that way." Putting his hands over his heart as sadness came across his face.

"Wow you're so pathetic." Inuyasha sneered looking at Kenin on his knees trying to plead to Kagome.

Kenin stood up and glared at Inuyasha. "You know I won't let you have Kagome she was always meant for me."

Kagome glared at him even harder, "Kenin if anything you should fight me you're the one that killed my village and truth be told I want my revenge."

Inuyasha stepped out of the way, knowing that she could handle herself if anything he was more worried about Kenin.

"Kagome, I could hurt a lady such as you're self so step aside." Kenin said trying to persuade the young miko. "Oh shut up Kenin and fight me." Kagome spat slapping him in the face.

"Fine have it your way." Kenin answered charging toward Kagome. Kagome did a side step and hit him in the side causing him to hit into a tree. (A/N: I love sending people into to trees it's so much fun!)Kenin stood up his eyes glowing white, Kagome saw this and flared her powers causing her own eyes to glow a bright pink.

Inuyasha watched from the sidelines as they moved in white and pink blurs, he saw Kagome stop suddenly and looked toward him a smirk on her face and she kept staring at him as she shot the blur that was Kenin into another tree not taking her eyes once from Inuyasha.

Knowing Kenin was fully knocked Kagome put a pink bubble around Kenin and shot him across the tree lines to where you couldn't even see him.

Inuyasha applauded Kagome as she came toward him. "Were you toying with?" Kagome gave him a little smirk before answering, "Maybe a little."

"Now that's my girl," Inuyasha smiled before grabbing Kagome and carrying her bridal style.

"Inuyasha put me down, now" Kagome shouted trying to worm her way out of Inuyasha grip. "Nope, besides what kind of man would I be if I didn't carry my girl around to places." Inuyasha grinned at the annoyed look on Kagome's face.

"Your such an idiot." Still grinning Inuyasha answered back "You know you love me."

"Yeah, you big goof ball." Kagome started rubbing his ears and couldn't help but smile when she heard him purr.

"Ha you are purring!"

"Am not!"

"Are two!"

"I am not Purring"

"Oh yes you are so purring!"

The argument went on as the couple walked toward there next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter done and complete! Thank you for the reviews I'm glad that you guys like my story so far. Schools ending which will give me more time to write and read all your wonderful reviews, so remember to review less I need to get my little guard kitty!<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


	8. More complications

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: I posted early this time!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah yeah can you let my off this leash? **

**Me: Not until you behave and if you don't I'll get my guard kitty.**

**Inuyasha: Fine I'll behave just say the disclaimer already.**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You know its kinda your fault for leading him on," Inuyasha pointed out to Kagome's previous comment about how annoying Kenin was and how he couldn't just leave them alone. Currently they were heading toward the mountain of trust which was the last obstacle in their way before defeating Naraku. Kagome had been on a riot considering the stunt Kenin pulled and as the loyal love-sick puppy Inuyasha was he tried to calm down his love.<p>

"Hey, I was five at the time and besides if anything he was the one who led me on."Inuyasha looked at her with his eyebrow raised; Kagome took this as a cue to continue. "See when I was five Kenin told me that he would never leave me and we would be together forever. The next day was the first day my miko powers started showing, I was so excited and was about to tell Kenin about it when I saw him with another girl telling her the same thing he told me. I was so mad at him and well let's just that that was the first time I sent him flying into a tree. Well anyway he begged me for forgiveness and I just rejected him then one day he promised we would leave together and be happy so he left to prove himself. Then the next day he… he destroyed the village." Kagome's voiced trembled toward the end and her eyes held pain and regret.

Inuyasha stared at her while she started to cry 'That bastard is gonna pay, no one touches or hurts what's mine' he growled in his head before putting his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her close. "I know what will get your mind off of him" he growled seductively in her ear.

Kagome glared at him before playfully swiping his hand away "No you idiot."

"Awww" Inuyasha whimpered and put on his best puppy dog face, "When I say no I mean no but heres something for the cute face." Kagome said going on her tippy toes and giving Inuyasha a long passionate kiss.

"Feel better?" Kagome smirked as Inuyasha's face started to get red. "Yeah but I still wish I had more." Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome just smiled at him "Come on you idiot, we still got a long way to go." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and thought."Wait a second why don't we just run there I mean can't you run fast too?"

"Inuyasha to answer your question, see I can only run for a few minutes because it takes a lot of energy out of me and I think you should take time to enjoy the scenery. It's more about the journey then the destination."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy "Oh we're not doing that," he stated before grabbing her bridal style and running through the forest.

"So koi which way are we going?" Inuyasha looked down at what he hoped to be his future mate he was going to ask her after all this business with Naraku and Kenin were done and over with.

"Hmm, one sec." Kagome closed her eyes and spread out her aura to search for the mountain, she opened her eyes "That way" Kagome pointed toward the west.

Inuyasha groaned, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at her before answering. "That's my brother Sesshomaru's domain he'll kill me if he catches me anywhere in his domain."

"Well we'll just have to face the killing perfection if we're going to get the mountain of trust." Kagome said confidently, sure she's heard that he kills humans for even looking at him and that he can freeze anyone with his stone cold glare but maybe all the rumors weren't true at least that's what she hoped.

"You keep on believing that Kagome," Inuyasha made her sound like she was crazy for suggesting a thing, maybe she was.

Inuyasha ran faster than light through the forest when suddenly he stopped and sniffed the area. Kagome was about to ask when she felt the most disturbing aura she's ever felt, it was completely black and cold just its presence made her shiver, it held no emotions except for hatred and a small shred of love? But that was quickly masked with more hatred and destruction. What surprised Kagome the most was the bright yellow aura trailing behind it as if it wasn't even aware of the destructive aura.

Inuyasha put Kagome behind him as he got into a protective pose.

A figure broke through the darkness, its gold eyes set into a killing glare. "This Sesshomaru will ask you what you are doing in my domain before I kill you, brother."

"That would be none of your business Sesshomaru, so leave us alone." Inuyasha spat as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"I see you have a miko with you and a weak one at that, well it's not hard to believe what with you being a mangy half-breed." Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Inuyasha growl.

Kagome, who had been hiding most of her powers, actually growled as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha and sent a death threatening glare toward Sesshomaru before releasing her powers. Her eyes where now glowing a bright pink as she threaten Sesshomaru in a calm but cold voice, so cold it sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "For your information oh great lord Sesshomaru I am the Shikon No Tama Miko, taught by the previous Miko Kaede, and don't you ever call Inuyasha a mangy half-breed or I might just destroy that little castle you call home and I wouldn't talk about having a human around because I know about the girl that travels with you and honestly she deserves better than you."

Kagome was about to turn around toward Inuyasha when she was pinned to a tree by Sesshomaru. "Miko, you will not speak so to this Sesshomaru." He's eyes were started to get a red tint. "LET HER GO SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha roared and was about to charge at him when Kagome put her hand up, her eyes looked at Inuyasha in reassurance before turning back to Sesshomaru.

She glared at him her eyes becoming their bright pink once more before she answered. "Or what? I'm not afraid of you Sesshomaru and are you really going to stop me when I am on a quest to avenge my family and finally kill Naraku? I'm sure you know how that is."

Sesshomaru knew how it was like to have your family killed. he witnessed his own mother die when a group of demons invaded the palace and Sesshomaru had killed every last one of them without a single scratch which was how he became known as the killing perfection.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome, much to Inuyasha's surprise, but was still glaring at her "You may go and revenge your family, Miko. But if I ever catch you in this Sesshomaru's domain I will surely kill you."

Before he completely disappeared Kagome shouted "Tell your ward I said Hi!" the comment brought a light smirk to the ice prince's face.

Inuyasha ran toward Kagome staring at her in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

"See Sesshomaru hates Naraku as much maybe even more than everyone else and since honor is such a huge thing with him I hoped he would understand." Kagome shrugged.

"You mean that you basically hoped he wouldn't kill you?" Kagome just nodded, before Inuyasha grabbed her and held her close.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again you hear?" Inuyasha looked down and Kagome fear in his huge gold orbs. "I'm sorry I had you worry about me "Kagome looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Besides don't you do stupid things too?"

Inuyasha mutely nodded, "See, we both do idiotic things that make each other worry. So let's promise each other that we will never hurt ourselves doing something stupid alright?"

Inuyasha nodded again and answered "I love you." Kagome looked at him giving him another kiss "I love you too. Well let's go, we still need to get to that mountain."

"Fine, but this time you're walking yourself, I think my arms hurt from all your weight." Inuyasha teased her.

"Why you!" Kagome screamed chasing after the snickering hanyou, "If I catch you Inuyasha I'll purify your balls off!"

They spent the next couple hours chasing each other especially after the comment Kagome said about how Sesshomaru was way hotter than Inuyasha. Well that's love for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello! This chapter came early because of many things. Since I have no more school it gives me more time to write. Not only that but since my sisters graduation is tomorrow I decide to post today instead! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for your reviews.<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


	9. The mountain of trust

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Inuyasha: Hey do you know what happened to Arillea-san?**

**Kagome: I heard that since no one reviewed her last chapter she got depressed and decided to stop writing. **

**Inuyasha: No, I heard that she was banned from writing by the council of writers. **

**Me: Hey guys watch are you guys talking about?**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Nothing!**

**Me: Well ok… any way I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>"Finally," Inuyasha sighed as he looked toward the large mountain. The walk was longer then he expected especially Kagome didn't let him run all the way here. The sky was filled with reds, oranges, and purples as the sun set for the day.<p>

"Inu, we should stop for the day." Kagome looked almost as tired out as he was, they definitely needed a rest.

Kagome began to set up camp, even though Sesshomaru let them through his domain it didn't come with safe passage, demons attack them every chance they got and it left the pair extremely tired and battle worn.

"There," Kagome sighed collapsing on the soft ever green grass. "Next time were running here." Inuyasha layed next to Kagome, a look that clearly said 'You Idiot!' placed sternly on his face.

"You know you could have just ignored me by grabbing me and running here." Kagome pointed out.

"Let's just say I'm loyal dog."Inuyasha nuzzled her neck affectionately "So, whats the Mountain of trust anyway?"

"Well, as far as I know the mountain tries to test our trust and break us apart." Kagome answered looking toward the mountain that toward over them.

"I trust you with my life," Inuyasha looked at Kagome his eyes held love and trust, Kagome looked at him in the same manner before answering," I trust you too, Inuyasha."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about, come on let's get some sleep." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him; Kagome laid her head on his chest letting sleep overcome her.

Inuyasha looked adoringly at the young miko before falling asleep.

Kagome woke up early that morning to a strange sound, silently moving Inuyasha's arm she left to investigate.

Kagome spread her aura out and followed the unknown sound, it sounded almost like…. music? A few feet from the camp site she found the mysterious music, there nestled in the ground was a small locket, it was a sliver heart on a long silver chain. Kagome picked up the small locket curiously, it had beautiful engravings of a crescent moon as a large dog howled up to it. Kagome looked at it more the soft beat drifting to her ears almost relaxing her.

Kagome felt a swift movement of air and there Inuyasha stood next to her, his eyes holding pain and confusion.

"Where did you find that?" he asked softly.

"It was just sitting here and I heard it from where we were sleeping. Is it yours?" Kagome's eyes held worry as she gazed into Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha gently took the locket from her hands "It was my mother's; she was a human and my father was a youkai making me a hanyou and people despised me and my mother for it even Sesshomaru hated us, he hated how easily our father could fall in love and get over his own mother with a human no less but even through the harsh words my mother stayed strong. When I was picked on by other kids she would always be there with a comforting hug and soft words. I loved my mother but one day while walking through the garden we were attacked she screamed at me to run and I did, I can still hear her terrifying scream in my head. I never saw her again."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled into a swift hug. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Inuyasha pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Thank you."

Kagome took his hand and walked back to the camp site, after an hour or so the duo started to walk up the mountain to continue their quest. Half way up the mountain Kagome noticed a flash in Inuyasha's eyes as he suddenly came to a stop. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome's voiced waivered as Inuyasha began to glare at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" each word dripping with venom "I bet you plan to ditch me in the woods and run off to my brother Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha began to fume as he stomped toward Kagome.

"I would never do that Inuyasha, I love you not your cold hearted older half brother." Kagome started to back away from Inuyasha as his eyes began to flash again.

Inuyasha's eyes became soft as he stared at Kagome "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I know you would never do such a thing."

Kagome eyes flashed as she glared toward Inuyasha "I can't believe you don't trust me, for all I know Kikyo is still alive and your just cheating on her with me. "

Inuyasha was taken back, and then he thought for a moment 'She would never say that intentionally, The Mountain! It must be the cause for what's going on.' Grabbing Kagome by the shoulder and looked her dead in the eye, her eyes started to flash again. "Whoa what's coming over me?" Kagome questioned herself in daze putting a hand over her head.

"It's the mountain, its making us not want to trust each other."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kagome asked, fear rising in her sapphire orbs.

"I have an idea whenever you get mad at me I'll just pick you up and throw you over my back and when I get mad at you, you can pick me up in that pink orb of yours." Inuyasha stated giving her a toothy grin.

Before Kagome could answer a loud roar erupted through the forest. "This will not get you out alive young warriors," the mysterious voice boomed, "You must re-learn to trust each other in order to get off this mountain."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other before both of their eyes flashed.

"Your such an idiot I can't trust you to do anything right!" Kagome yelled glaring heatedly toward Inuyasha.

"Well your such a wimp I can't trust you to even get firewood!" Inuyasha screamed back as he sat down.

"We'll see about that," Kagome retorted as she went off searching for firewood. (A/N: Which is kind of stupid considering they're on a mountain.) Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a scream, as if on instinct he ran toward the scream.

Kagome laid helplessly on the ground her ankle twisted painfully as a demon came toward her, with foul swipe with his sword Inuyasha cut the demon in half.

"You saved me, " Kagome whispered astonished as Inuyasha carried her back to their campsite. Her eyes flashed as she became her old self.

"Well doesn't count on it the next time, for whatever reason I had to save you, doesn't mean I actually trust you." Inuyasha stated as he dropped Kagome on the ground.

Using her miko powers Kagome fixed her ankle and stood up. "Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome smiled gently before getting the fire ready, Inuyasha sat away from Kagome brooding silently.

Kagome began cooking but Inuyasha, even though the food was practically calling to him, stayed where he was until Kagome grabbed a plate (A/N: Yes in my world plates and other utensils exist in the feudal era.) and walked over to him food in hand.

"Here eat," Kagome smiled gently at him handing him the plate but Inuyasha immediately swiped it away. "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

Kagome quietly took a bit of food off his plate and popped it into her mouth. Seeing that she didn't die he took the plate and silently ate it, as he ate his eyes flashed.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome, dropping his plate he quickly took her into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean a single word I said," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome pulled away from him and looked at him lovingly. "I know, it's alright I mean I said some rude things too and I told you before I trust you with my life."

"I trust you with my life too, Kagome." Inuyasha gave her a gentle and loving kiss. When they pulled apart they noticed they weren't on the mountain any more.

Kagome got up and looked toward Inuyasha "Of course the stupid mountain was just an illusion."

"Calm down koi, let's just leave before something happens." Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome's hand. "besides there's something I would rather do." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows suggestively when Kagome's other hand made contact with his cheek.

"You can't take no for an answer can you?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha who was holding his red cheek.

"Nope," Inuyasha grinned.

Throwing her hands in the air in defeat, Kagome sighed "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Anything you want, koi." Inuyasha purred as he grabbed Kagome bridal style and ran to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! See last weekend I went to Metrocon. So the whole weekend I had no excess to a computer. Then I got distracted a lot… Well what can I say I'm a teenager on vacation, meaning I stay up all night and do nothing all day. Hopefully I'll update on time this time! Till next time!<strong>

** -Arillea-san**


	10. The beginning of spring

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Kagome: Where have you been?**

**Me: Places….**

**Kagome: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Me: Don't grill me at least I'm not in love with that *Points toward Inuyasha who is scratching his ears with his foot***

**Kagome: True. **

**Inuyasha: What'cha guys takin' about?**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha: You better answer me!**

**Me: Unless you want to die a horrible death don't question me.**

***Inuyasha shuts up***

**Me: That's right. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of spring, the flowers were in bloom and a warm breeze blew through the trees. Everything was peaceful even our heroes were enjoying the serene feeling that only came with spring.<p>

Kagome looked toward her beloved; Inuyasha, who was in a tense stance his golden eyes taking in his surrounds preparing for a fight.

Kagome grabbed his arm "Inuyasha calm down, no one is going to attack us especially not today."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly "I know, it's just when my mother was murdered I learn to always watch my back and to never let my guard down."

Kagome smiled at him a mischievous glint to her eyes. "We'll just have to change that. Come on I think there's a village just up ahead." Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged toward the village.

When they finally got there Inuyasha looked as if he was about to throw up. 'When did she get so fast?'

Finally getting a hold of himself, Inuyasha looked at the village. It looked like any ordinary village but something was off and Inuyasha couldn't place a finger on what.

Then he smelled the air once more and there it was the village smelled of not only humans but youkai also.

Inuyasha was in a state of shock and then he looked toward Kagome who was grinning toward him.

"You knew about this all along didn't you?"

Kagome faked ignorance "I have no idea what you're talking how was I suppose to know this was village for youkai and humans."

"I didn't say anything about youkai and humans." Inuyasha pointed out a cocky smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

"Oh no you got me, how could I think that I a small miko would ever be able to trick a strong hanyou like yourself," Kagome sighed sarcastically striking a dramatic pose.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Inuyasha grumbled. "Why are we here anyways?"

"Were here because I figured you could use time to relax and I think they're having a beginning of spring festival." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was giving her the puppy dog eyes "Don't give me that look your going whether you like it or not."

Kagome then began to drag Inuyasha through the market place. They finally went in to a small shop that sold charms.

Kagome picked a small turtle charm that had pale yellow skin and a light brown shell, she looked at the price tag and sighed "Man and this was the last one I needed too." Kagome walked away then turned around and yelled "Inuyasha get your butt over here!"

Inuyasha ran toward Kagome silently shoving something into his robes.(A/N: What could it be?)

They decided after hours of shopping to find a room at one of the inns. They went straight to the inn keeper and ask for a room. "Follow me," the woman said as she showed them to their room

"I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman bowed before leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha looked in their room, it was slightly small with a giant bed stood in the middle of the room and two dressers on either side of it.

Inuyasha flopped on to the bed and stared at Kagome. "I'm going to find the hot spring so you better be dressed by the time I come back." Kagome ordered before leaving the room.

Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window as the sun faded across the horizon. 'New moon,(A/N:Or was it full moon?) how am I going to tell her?'

Kagome came back after a long bath and opened the door.

There was loud clatter of soap products as they hit the floor, "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped there sitting on the bed was Inuyasha but he wasn't himself his hair was now a black color and his eyes were a deep brown, his fangs and claws were gone and his ears had disappeared from the top of his head.

Inuyasha looked at her with a shame, "I'm a hanyou and once every new moon I turn into a weak pathetic human."

Kagome sat next to him, compassion in her bright sapphire eyes. "Inuyasha, you're not weak even in this state and to me you will always be the rash hot-tempered idiot that I fell in love with."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with thankful express and then he finally looked at her. She was wearing her hair into a neat bun with silver chopsticks going through it; her kimono was a dark blue with silver flower petals throughout and was tied with a silver obi.

"You looked beautiful Kagome." Kagome blushed a light crimson.

"C-Come on let's get going." Kagome stuttered and dragged Inuyasha out the door. (A/N: Inuyasha is wearing a black version of his robes that he normally wears.)

The whole village was decorated in sakura petals and paper lanterns as they lit the sky.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his as they walked through the festival. "Feeling better?" Kagome asked looking up toward him.

"Matter of fact I am," Inuyasha whispered seductively into her ear as he pulled into a tight embrace.

"Well that's good," Kagome sighed breathlessly as their faces started to get closer together, their lips about to meet when… (A/N: I know Im evil.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pair broke abruptly at the blood curdling scream and turned wide eyes to the chaos that was ensuing. Humans and a few youkai were running as the village started to burn while some of the stronger youkai stayed back to fight.

Kagome sent her aura out to figure out what was happening when she suddenly she went stiff.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly 'Why did I have to turn human tonight?' Inuyasha thought angrily still staring at Kagome.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered her eyes ablaze as she stared ahead in through the smoke as a figure broke through it.

Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Kagome.

"Kukuku it seems the little miko has found herself a guard puppy." Naraku laughed sadistically.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome asked her voice full of venom. "For you of course." Naraku smiled. "I want that jewel that hangs around your neck."

"I will never let you lay a single finger on Kagome you bastard." Inuyasha yelled his brown eyes lit with anger.

"And what are you going to do your only…_human." _Naraku laughed once more when Inuyasha's face became red with anger the passion to kill in his eyes.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran toward Naraku ready to punch him in the face.

"INUYASHA! NO!" Kagome screamed helplessly as Naraku disappeared behind Inuyasha and knocked him out.

Kagome's eyes turned a dark shade of pink. "YOU BASTARD!" Kagome was about to purify him to smithereens when he pulled Inuyasha in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to hurt your puppy." Naraku smirked as Kagome put her hand down. "If you don't want to see harm to your little puppy come to my castle."

With that Naraku flew off. (A/N: In my story he can fly.)Kagome stood there and watched with a painful heart as her beloved disappeared.

She was about to leave when something caught her eye, lying on the ground was a small pouch on that pouch was a tag with her name on it. Carefully Kagome opened the pouch and inside was something that made her heart clench in pain, inside was a small turtle charm with pale yellow skin and a light brown shell.

Kagome's eyes turned into a dark pink as her body began to glow changing her hair into a bright pink shade.

"I'm coming Inuyasha," Kagome whispered her hollow pink eyes looking toward the south as she sped out of the broken village.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everybody. I'm sorry I got distracted yet again and then guess what when I finally decide to write I get writer's block. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for your reviews until next time!<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


	11. The final battle

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: As sad as this is this will be the last chapter of this story.**

**Inuyasha: Finally, now I can stop being your little puppet.**

**Me: Don't worry Inuyasha Im going to write more stories and you'll be in more of them*Laughs evilly***

**Inuyasha: *Glup* **

**Me: I hope you like this chapter also I don't own Inuyasha .**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha awoke in a daze, feeling the pounding in his head from where he was hit earlier. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realization hit him, 'What happened to Kagome?' was the only thought that came to mind as his eyes strained to look though the barley lit room, there was a strong stench of death that clung to the air and he could hear the soft pitter patter of rats feet.<p>

Inuyasha tried to stand up when he realized his hands had been chained to the wall, he struggled to break free but couldn't, it was then that he realized he was still human but he continued on for what seemed like an hour before there was a loud bang as someone entered through the cell door. "I know that's you Naraku now tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha growled.

Red eyes began to glow as the figure took a step into the small light that barley luminated the room. "I did nothing to your little miko; in fact she's on her way here right now trying to rescue you." Naraku's sadistic laugh echoing through the room.

"Once I get the Shikon No Tama I will destroy you both and then I will rule all of Japan!" (A/N:I have the sudden urge to write Muah ha ha ha.)Naraku then brought his hand down knocking Inuyasha into another dreamless sleep.

*Not too far away*

Kagome ran like a pink blur throughout the forest racing to the castle were her beloved was. Her powers acting on instinct as they vaporized any youkai that tried to get into her way. She could feel Inuyasha's aura as she saw the castle's walls glaring down at her. She braced herself for impact.

*At the castle*

Naraku dragged the still human Inuyasha upstairs to the main room where he knew Kagome would come to rescue her love. It was only a matter of seconds before.

*BAM*

Kagome came busting through the wall her hollow pink eyes glaring at Naraku whose eyes widened in fear for a brief second before being replaced with a sadistic smirk.

Inuyasha came out of his unconsciousness for the second time and looked up toward Kagome and was stunned she looked like a beautiful goddess on a war path, her once beautiful Kimono ripped in several places, her aura twirling her now pink hair around her as her dark pink eyes glared at their enemy.

Inuyasha was still staring dumbly at Kagome until she began to talk. "You never take what is mine," Kagome growled her voice sending a chill down Inuyasha's spine "You let him go or I will be forced to rip him from your grasps."

Naraku stood there smiling "Now Kagome, we had an agreement you get your puppy back when I get the Shikon No Tama."

Kagome looked at him before answering "Fine, I guess I'll just have to take him from you." With that Kagome sped toward him postioning herself to attack, Naraku dodged a couple of her punches and kicks but Kagome got more aggressive and managed to kick him in the face sending him straight into the wall, a foot shaped burn mark etched into his skin.

Naraku's eyes started to glow a darker red than before, miasma (sp?) circling around him as he headed straight toward Kagome, Kagome put a barrier around Inuyasha, knowing that in ten minutes Inuyasha would be his normal self and that they could only beat him together. Taking a step toward Naraku, she started focusing her energy as a thousand glowing pink arrows appeared behind her. "A thousand stings of death!" Kagome yelled as the arrows released themselves and headed toward Naraku.

Naraku laughed as the miasma protected him from the damages of the arrows though destroying most of the miasma in the process. Taking what was left of his miasma he formed into a katana its blade and hilt as dark as midnight. Seeing this Kagome focused more of her energy and formed a katana of her own its blade was a glowing pink and its hilt was white.

Inuyasha watched behind the barrier as Kagome and Naraku moved in black and pink blurs, if he wasn't human he might have been able to help more. He punched the barrier silently cursing at himself it was then that he noticed something. There was a small crack in the barrier where his hand hit it. This barrier was a lot less strong than the one Kagome made on the day they met. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in worry Kagome was using a lot of energy and he didn't know how much longer she could last.

Kagome stopped and looked Naraku, who even though he looked like crap, still seemed to have energy even after their long fight. She knew she was running out of energy and if Inuyasha didn't change soon she would be a goner. Not giving it another thought she hurriedly charged back into battle.

Inuyasha still started at the two in worry Kagome was becoming slower as cuts and bruises appeared on her body. Inuyasha began to become angrier how dare that bastard hurt what was his! Inuyasha let out powerful growl that shook the castle as his eyes began to go from brown to gold to red, his hair also changing to its familiar silver.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped earning her a long cut on her arm. This only fuelled Inuyasha's anger as he charged into battle. Taking out Tetsusaiga Inuyasha charged at Naraku "Windscar!" He yelled bring down the massive blade. Kagome brought out another arrow and combined it with the wind scar making it have a purifying power.

Naraku howled out in pain as the attack hit his left arm burning it to a crisp. "No more games," Naraku whispered as his body began to morph until he became a 20ft spider.

"I hate spiders," Kagome spoke in disgust, "Then let's destroy this pest once and for all." Inuyasha smirked looking toward Kagome.

Kagome could only smile in response "Ready?"

"Always," The hanyou replied in his usual way as the two charged into battle once again.

(A/N: I was thinking of ending the story right there than I thought what of the readers? Thus the story continues.)

Taking his massive sword Inuyasha began trying to hack off the massive limps but it wouldn't work.

"Here Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she put some of her powers into his sword making it a bright pink. Inuyasha took the now pink Tetsusaiga and hacked off one of the spider's giant limbs(A/N:Im going to call Naraku the spider from now on its less confusing that way). The spider hissed in pain as the limb began to turn into a puff of smoke.

"Not so tough now!" Inuyasha yelled raising his sword in the air like a deranged lunatic.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed as one of the spider's other limbs came down knocking Inuyasha into a wall. Kagome ran up Inuyasha who was struggling to get up. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly "I'm fine it takes more than a little hit to the head to get this hanyou down." Inuyasha smirked leaning on to his sword.

"How about this," The spider roared shooting a web like substance toward the pair.

Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome out of the way leaving Inuyasha wrapped in the stringy substance. As Kagome was about to use her powers the spider spoke "I wouldn't use your powers on my web little miko for it will only purify the little puppy you want to protect so badly." Kagome was sure that on the inside Naraku was smiling right now.

"It looks like I'll have to kill you myself." Kagome took a step forward and was about to draw more of her powers when….

"WAIT!" Kagome paused and looked around to the wrapped hanyou "I know you drained a lot of your powers and if you do any more you might kill yourself."

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek "I would rather sacrifice my life than see more innocence lives die because of that monster."

"but…" Kagome stopped Inuyasha "I'm sorry Inuyasha but it's my responsibility as the Shikon No Tama Miko and I wouldn't have any other way."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft soul wrenching kiss before whispering "I love you." Her eyes turned to their normal sapphire for a split second before changing to a light purple as she turned around to their enemy.

Kagome began to chant the sacred words that were used before her to banish evil "Jinrui no tame ni anata no jinsei o gisei ni shite iru idaina Midoriko anata wa watashi ni kono aku o tsuihō suru chikara o ataete kudasai

."(Great Midoriko you who have sacrifice your life for humanity please give me the power to banish this evil.)

Kagome began to rise into the air as her aura turned a light purple. Then she shouted "Tsuihō suru!" (BANISH!) A flash of light purple energy quickly enveloped Kagome and Naraku. Inuyasha tightly closed his eyes from the blinding light. When he finally opened them he couldn't believe his eyes the whole room was destroyed and where Naraku once stood was pile of ashes and lying on the ground unconscious was Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed he found the web around him gone so he got up and ran to his beloved.

Kneeling down he took Kagome into his arms, "Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha cried looking at the still miko "Please Kagome, please don't leave me." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as his tears began to drench her raven hair.

All hope seemed lost, for the second time the one he cared about the most died Inuyasha continued to cry until he felt something stir in his arms. His eyes widened as he looked down at the small miko as she begun to open her bright sapphire eyes.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little drained It seems Midoriko let me live." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and started into his gold eyes.

"Kagome would you become my mate?" Kagome gave him a big smile before answering "Of course you idiot."

Joy lit up Inuyasha face as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into an earth shattering kiss. When the two finally came up for air Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his future mate.

" Where to next koi?" He asked picking her up bridal style.

Kagome closed her eyes as she pointed in a random direction "That way."

"Hang on," Inuyasha whispered as he ran like a blur to their next destination.

**(A/N: Guess what? I have written an alternate ending too.)**

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed as one of the spider's other limbs came down knocking Inuyasha into a wall.

Inuyasha slowly woke up in a daze as he found himself in a bed.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha knew that voice before he slowly turned his head and looked at the one person he thought he would never see again.

"Kikyo your alive?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment as he stared at the brown-eyed woman.

"Of course I'm alive why would you…?" Inuyasha interrupted Kikyo "Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha I don't know who you're talking about, does this have something with your dream?" Kikyo asked worry in her big brown eyes.

'It was all a dream but it seemed so real.' Inuyasha shook his head "You're right it was the dream it just seemed so real."

"It's alright I'll always be here for you." Kikyo snuggled next to him both falling asleep.

Then about a week later Kikyo and her unborn son died at the malicious hands of Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Hey everybody I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Don't worry I'll write more stories I do have a couple ideas which I put on my profile page. There will also be a epilogue to this story which I will write in couple weeks since band camp is all next week so wish me luck and if you have any questions about the story which I have not answered just message me. Until next time<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


	12. Epilogue

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko, is on a quest to revenge her friends and family who were murdered by the evil Naraku when she meets a hot-headed sword wielding hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who is also bent on killing Naraku. Will they be able to beat the evil Naraku? Or kill each other in the process?**

**Me: Oops it appears I was wrong and this will be the last chapter for a story.**

**Inuyasha: Wait what so I can still die! **

**Me: Silly Inuyasha you won't die in this story.**

***Inuyasha sighed in relief* **

**Me: Though I can't guarantee any of my other stories. **

***Inuyasha glups***

**Me: If only I owned the whole Inuyasha universe than I could make you dance like a little puppet but alias I don't so I'll just have to poke you with this giant sharp stick. *Starts poking Inuyasha with stick***

**Inuyasha: Someone save me!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy look what I got!" The small girl yelled as she used her five year old legs to run, faster than any normal five year, toward her mother.<p>

"What is it Nikkō?"(A/N: I used google translator it's suppose to mean sunlight in Japanese.) The woman asked as she petted her daughter's black hair which was now glistening sliver in the sun light.

"I caught a bug!" Nikkō proudly exclaimed as she opened her small hands reveling the bug.

"That's very good why you don't show your father." She spoke gently as she smiled at her over ecstatic daughter.

Nikkō gave her mother a toothy grin "Okay!" She ran toward her father who happened to be walking toward the two.

"Daddy daddy look what I caught!" She exclaimed once again as she showed her father her prize.

"That's very good Nikkō but it's getting late why don't you let it go and then come inside for dinner." He smiled at his daughter as she grumbled "ok" and began walking to the field where she found the bug.

"She's a handful isn't she Kagome?" He spoke as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Well Inuyasha you said you wanted a child." Kagome smiled toward her mate who was staring at their daughter playing in the field.

"I still can't believe it's been five years since well you know." Inuyasha spoke looking toward Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered before speaking again, "Remember when I told you I was pregnant, you looked like you were going to faint."

"Hey at least you didn't have to deal with your constant food cravings, who eats strawberries and onions anyways?" Inuyasha objected pointing his finger toward Kagome. "And don't get me started on when you actually went into labor that was a living hell."

***Flash back* **

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as Kaede told her to come down and take deep breaths. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I SWEAR INUYASHA IF YOUR WEREN'T THE FATHER OF MY CHILD I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE THINKING OF REPEATING THIS OR I WILL RIP YOUR PRIDE OFF AND FEED IT TO THE CROWS!" Kagome screamed once again as she squeeze the living hell out of Inuyasha's hand. _

***End of flash back***

"I couldn't hear straight for a month after that" Inuyasha concluded

"Well you didn't have to take me so literally you know I would never harm you idiot." Kagome smiled as she looked up toward her mate.

"Feh" Inuyasha muttered his favorite word "Hey but you got to admit at least she turned out good." Kagome smiled once again "She's got your cute ears."

"She defiantly got your personality that's for sure." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome was about to complain when Inuyasha interrupted her "She was trying to protect a small bird from a rattle snake."

Kagome was silent for a moment "That's defiantly something I would do." She agreed reluctantly.

"She's also got your kindness too." Inuyasha smiled down on Kagome. "You better not being saying that to get me buttered up." Kagome looked at him suspiciously

"What how could you say such a thing!" Inuyasha spoke in mock pain.

"Your such an idiot!" Kagome exclaimed and was about to turn away when someone grabbed her wrist.

Taking her into his arms Inuyasha brought his lips down to hers, they stayed that way for a few moments before Inuyasha pulled apart "You know you love got love me." Kagome begrudgingly nodded before pulling Inuyasha into another passionate heat filled kiss they have stayed there for a long time until…

"Eww"

They quickly pulled away from each other to look at their small daughter. Her gold flecked sapphire eyes were squeezed shut as her nose wrinkled in a disgusting manner.

"Nikkō come on let's get you inside." Kagome spoke gingerly as she lead her daughter back into the small hut but not before whispering to Inuyasha "We'll finish where we left off later."

Inuyasha stood there for a couple of seconds before hurriedly going back inside.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry this was short but it is the epilogue and I kind of ran out of ideas so it came out really short. Well Thank you to you guys for revewing and favoriting my story and thanks well for just plain reading it. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this and as I have said before I will write more stories, I'm actually beginning to write one right now. Did I already say Thanks? Well thank you again and I will see you with my new story in probably a couple more weeks. Until next time <strong>

**-Arillea-san**


End file.
